Questions
by fub18
Summary: My version of Pretty Little Liars with my friends You Know Who You Are   Please Review


On August 6, 2011, a girl named Monte Gayle was questionedby the Los Angeles Police Department for the disappearance of her best friend Piper Hayes on August 6, 2009. She told the police what she knew about her friend. Monte went back to the day Piper went missing, she remembered Piper sitting in the chair in the corner of their dorm and reading "ELLE" fashion magazine. She called Monte over to smell her new lotion by Precious Inc. It was very strong, but Piper liked it. Monte turned on the TV and a commercial for her favorite show, "Magic and Mystery" was on. An alarm went off on Piper's phone signaling that it was time to go to class. The Girls went to their acting class at The Academy and got their parts for their production of "Legally Blonde". Piper was Elle Woods and Monte was Warner's vicious girlfriend. After class the two went out for lunch with their friends, Sammy and Dina. Piper had the perfect figure; she was skinny, but healthy. She was always cautious about what she ate and how much she ate. Sammy has a digestion problem and never eats anything that can make her sick. When they finished the girls wanted to go to the movies, but could not figure out which movie to see. Dina had a great suggestion, of "The Great Fire", and they decided on that. After the movie, Monte went home to make dinner and Piper went with her. Dina and Sammy went to the mall and they bought artificial hair extensions and shirts for everyone from their favorite store "Love Potion" for the party on campus the next night. Nothing was wrong, nothing at all, until the boys were over. Monte's boyfriend, Prince Anthony, was at the girls' dorm and so was Piper's boyfriend, Ethan. Everyone was going to sit down for an elegant dinner and act very gracious, it was practice for the ball at the castle back in England. Prince Anthony was especiallygood at this because of his twenty-one years of practice. Everybody was having a good time, this was surprising because there was a lot of friction between Monte and Ethan because Ethan wanted to be with Piper a lot, but she and Monte were always busy! Anthony never wanted to put Monte in an awkward position like that, so he decided to not always be around her. Then the phone rang, and the number was blocked. Piper answered it and put it on speaker. No one was on the other line! The phone rang five more times after that, and then the dorm alarm went off. It turns out there was a girl smoking in the room next to Piper and Monte. Monte and Anthony went inside to practice waltzing. An hour past and Ethan walked into the room crying, and he yelled "I can't find her! She's gone! Please help me". Monte was devastated and called Piper. She answered and came back to the dorm. Piper seemed okay, she showed no signs of struggle, or and scratches or bruises. She was at her brother's grave visiting. It only seemed strange because she went without telling anyone. The girls went to bed and the boys slept on the couches. When Monte woke up she looked over at Piper's bed and there was no one there. She went out to their kitchen Piper was no where to be found! Monte came back to reality. She was 24, and engaged to Prince Anthony, living in England and has a degree in forensics. Monte had everything she dreamed of, but she was missing Piper. She stayed on good terms with Ethan and is still searching for Piper. Flash forward six months. It is February 6, 2012. Monte is getting married on May 18, 2012. She is at her apartment with Anthony and there is a knock on the door. When she opens it Piper is there, and they both start crying tears of joy. She was finally home. Anthony did not know what was going on. Piper comes in and gives Anthony a hug and says "I missed you both and I am sorry I had to leave that way". Piper was a spy and she was on a mission to disable a bomb on a glacier in Anarctica. She also had to stay with her family in Puerto Rico. Monte called Ethan and he comes right over and proposes to Piper. He said "I can't live without you and I will never let you go"! It was now May 18, 2012. The day of the royal wedding. Monte is beautiful in a strapless gown with a big train, lots of crystals and big yellow bow on the back. Piper was her maid of honor and she looked stunning in her one shoulder purple dress. Sammy and Dina were bridesmaids and were lovely in their yellow dresses. Everything was right. Today Piper is living with Ethan, her husband in England near Monte and Anthony, and she has one baby named Julia. Princess Monte and Prince Anthony are living in a castle like the other royals with their two children Abigail, and Colin, and they are expecting one more. Colin and Julia are best friends. Sammy is an actress married to Justin Bieber, and has one child, Emily. Dina is a doctor, and is engaged to a lacrosse player named Josh. The girls are all friends and Piper is no longer a spy. she is an ice cream taster.


End file.
